The present invention relates to an automotive engine having an exhaust gas aftertreatment system designed not only to dispose of exhaust gas hydrocarbons catalytically, but also to store such hydrocarbons during certain operating modes of the engine so that the hydrocarbons may be processed at some time following their storage.